Protocol Specific Research Support (PSRS) funds are used to provide data management resources for unfunded or under-funded Early Phase clinical trials and to facilitate translation of new treatment or biomarker concepts from laboratory to clinic. New therapeutic approaches developed in laboratory-based research studies are explored in Early Phase clinical trials (Pilot Phase I, Phase l/ll and Early Phase 11). By encouraging collaborations between laboratory-based scientists and clinical investigators within DF/HCC, these funds directly decrease the time from discovery to clinical testing of new agents and approaches. The early trials supported through this CCSG mechanism generate safety, pharmacokinetic and pharmacodynamic information that is critical for further development of an agent or approach while, at the same time, providing an initial evaluation of efficacy.